Saturated Silence
by Hair-Noodles
Summary: Zexion has a few secrets he even keeps from his best friend, and they're slowly tearing him down. Demyx has never know Zexion as well as he knows the others, but he gets the feeling noone knows everything about him, not even Axel. SLASH M/M Dexion Akuroku


**A/N**:

Alright, I'm getting this clear now. This, for those who may possibly but not likely recall, is the DemZex fic mentioned at the end of Piece by Piece. I know, the new ByaHana was the favorite...but the plot that was forming for that fit much better in one of my original stories and became much better that way and I like it much better than if I had made it a fanfic. (( That story btw is Fabricated Bliss on my fictionpress account, the link to my account is in my author page))

Anyway, I started this fic quite a while back, and lately its been nagging at me...so I went ahead and went over what I have and decided I'd post this chapter. However, I'm not sure how long this will be nor am I certain how quick I'll update. The OC story mentioned before is still in progress so I'm putting time in on it as well. So...don't complain about waits, I'm trying my best I promise!! So, here is chapter 1 of Saturated Silence. It was intended to be primarily DemZex, but it will have varying degrees of AkuRoku, and maybe little snatches of other pairings...but yeh, its split into POV from Zexion, Demyx, Roxas, and Axel throughout the whole story ...so yeh Hopefully the switches are clear enough. If not, say so and ill try to fix it or label or something XD

And yeh, thats right, it says Drama, not Angst. Shocking? Yes. But somehow it seems more Dramatic than angsty in my mind...but dont worry, there's still angst XP

* * *

Zexion's back arched up and away from the soft support of the bed, a long moan falling from his lips against his will as release came to him and his lover. Well, if that's what you could call the man who was now slumped over on top of him, panting heavily against his neck. Zexion was under the impression that being a lover required that there be at least some semblance of the emotion.

Just as he begged to differ when the man called it 'making love', as if such words could hide the fact that what they had was nothing but hard sex. He was inclined to use Axel's phrase to name this particular past time, 'fucking'. It seemed to fit the whole situation a lot more aptly than 'making love' ever would.

Zexion sighed when he realized that, yet again, his partner had fallen asleep on top of him; the steady press of the man's weight crushing him into the bed. The things he put up with, Zexion groaned as he pushed the man up and off of him, rolling him too the side of the bed before falling back against the pillows to revel in the sensation of being able to breathe again.

He glanced down in distaste at the mess drying over his stomach before pushing himself up to go take advantage of the man's shower. Sometimes it was beyond even himself why he continued to sleep with some people.

* * *

When he emerged from the shower the other person was still asleep so he set about quietly getting dressed. He glanced at the clock beside the bed as he scrubbed a towel over his damp hair, it was still early in the evening. He hadn't really planned on going home with anyone so early, but he hadn't really had the will to say no at the time either.

He really didn't go home with people very often, at least not with the intention of sleeping with them. It was more like whenever he went out, someone would drag him into a conversation where he played the part of the understanding shoulder to cry on. On occasion that entailed driving the individual home when they were too drunk to stand straight, let alone drive.

Usually that resulted in a hour or so of listening to more slurred whining and complaining, however, sometimes he ended up providing the person with a little more physical comfort. Tonight was one of those times, the thing about this particular charity case was that the man had come to him more than once.

Zexion had had an individual come back before, some of them the talkers, some of them the ones hoping for a little more. This one had come back to talk more than once, and had only recently started coming for the added comfort. Zexion didn't mind too much, he needed that release on occasion too; so it was a win-win deal.

But this would have to be the last time for this one, he had been making more and more remarks about them seeing each other on a more regular basis and Zexion had no desire whatsoever to do anything of the sort. When it got down to it, he really didn't like the man at all; he was whiny and clingy and he seemed to think that the world was out to get him. One of the sort who believed that the reason he was failing at life was not because he made no effort to do anything with himself, but quite simply because everyone had it out for him. Zexion all but despised people who blamed their problems on outside forces every time something went wrong.

Zexion grabbed his bag off the floor and headed out the door. It wouldn't take too much effort to turn the man off of him when he next showed up. If he just acted like himself and ignored the man entirely and acknowledged him only with clipped statements then he would quickly take the hint. Once they realized his seemingly quiet sympathy was really quiet disinterest, they usually backed down.

This treatment might serve only to darken some of his partners' usually already dejected dispositions, but the ones who understood the relationship they were entering upon often left a little less unsettled than when they'd approached him. Most of them were just looking for a few hours of something to get lost in and let them forget whatever was bothering them.

Zexion sighed as he left the apartment complex, not certain where he wanted to go. He was sure that if he headed to Oathkeeper he would be able to find one or two of his friends to fall in with; and it was a lot closer than Oblivion. Oathkeeper it was, he didn't really want to go the extra couple of blocks to Oblivion, even if Oblivion sounded more appealing.

* * *

"Dammit Axel! Keep your hands on _your _side of the table!!"

Demyx laughed to himself as Roxas jumped a foot out his seat, a certain red-head's hand slipping back to 'its side of the table'.

"Ouch! You don't have to be so mean Roxy…" Axel's grin dissipated as he rubbed at a lump on his head while Roxas shimmied his chair a little closer to Demyx and a little farther from the lecher beside him. Axel would _never_ learn…

"Aww, don't be too hard on him Roxas; you know he can't help but be obnoxious." Demyx smiled down at his shorter friend, casting Axel a lopsided grin. "Besides, you should be used to it."

"I shouldn't _have to_ be used to it…" Roxas mumbled moodily as he started to pick at the table-top.

"Neither of you are any fun, can't even take a little playful gesture here and there…" Axel sighed and let his head drop to the table in surrender.

"Axel, it went beyond playful gestures and into sexual harassment after the first few months." The cool voice made Axel jump from its closeness and made Demyx laugh to himself again at Axel's expression

"Geeez Zex, how do you always sneak up on me like that!?" Axel looked up at Zexion as he settled into the seat beside him.

"Why do you ask me that every time it happens? After ten years of me telling you it's because you can't hear me over your own big mouth, one would think that it would sink in." Zexion smirked and dropped his bag at his feet.

Demyx exchanged a glance with Roxas, this conversation had become ridiculously familiar to anyone and everyone who knew Zexion and Axel.

"Yeah Axel, I would've thought you had it memorized by now." Roxas threw in, leaving Demyx and Zexion to snicker at Axel's perturbed expression.

"Hmph…Well, I might be a loud mouth…but at least I don't have a cow-lick from hell…" Axel muttered under his breath before he and Roxas both fell into a brooding silence.

"What, can't take a little teasing Axel? That seems a little hypocritical don't you think?" Zexion ruffled Axel's hair as he spoke.

Demyx watched in silence as Zexion leaned down to speak quietly at Axel's ear, leaving him to wonder at their conversation. He didn't know much about Zexion, but he still seemed like an odd person for Axel to keep as a best friend. It would seem odd for anyone to keep him as such.

Everyone in their social circle had been brought in through connections with Axel, or were relatives of his friends and so on. Zexion never brought someone new to introduce. Zexion was just so…Zexion. Thinking about how little he knew about the other boy made him wonder if _anyone _aside from Axel knew much about him… He wondered how much _Axel_ even knew about him for that matter. Demyx felt a little guilty for not really knowing Zexion, after all, he had been friends with him since sophomore year in high school…Well he'd been Axel's friend and therefore Zexion's by default…

"That bastard…" Roxas' grumbled complaint drew him out of his thoughts. He saw that Axel and Zexion had walked off towards the bar, leaving the blonds to themselves.

"Hehe, come on Rox, you know you don't hate him _that_ much. We've known him too long for it to bother you that bad." Demyx nudged Roxas' with his elbow.

"It's _because_ we've known him so long that it bugs me, it's ridiculous that he plays like that _all_ the time…" Roxas complained as he glanced over at the two. "Aw shit…the bigger idiot's here now too…" The blond moaned before letting his forehead thud against the tabletop.

Demyx looked up and chuckled softly when he saw another, taller red-head had joined Axel and Zexion at the bar. Well, Reno certainly was the older idiot, and Demyx figured there was a good chance that he was the worse of the pair. Axel did at least _try_ to behave himself on some occasions.

"Oh look, they're coming back Rox, aren't you excited? Ooh, and it looks like they remembered to get us something too." Demyx nudged Roxas as the trio approached the table. The smaller blond groaned before reluctantly raising his head from the table, revealing a bright red circle in the middle of his pale forehead.

* * *

"Hehe, what happened to your face Roxy?" Axel poked the red patch as he leaned over Roxas to hand Demyx his drink.

"I don't know Axel, it must just be something about your presence that incites me to bash my head against the table." Roxas growled as he smacked his hand away.

"Aww, that's sweet, I didn't realize he loved you so much Ax. And here I was thinking you were lying when you said you'd be in his pants any day now." Reno flashed a crooked grin as Axel turned to glare at him.

"Ouch! Shit Roxas, I didn't even do anything! What was that for!?" Axel rubbed at his head as he turned back to Roxas. Damn Reno, damn him to hell. Brother or no he was a bigger pain in the ass than he was worth.

"I don't care, I'm sure you _did _say something that leaves me justified in hitting you…" Roxas met Axel's acid-green glare with his own, equally stubborn, sapphire gaze.

"Stop it Axel, you deserved it and you know it." Axel's head jerked as Zexion tugged on his sloppy pony tail.

"Yeah Ax, you shouldn't talk about your crush that way." Reno chided.

"You shut it, we wouldn't be having this problem if that big mouth of yours ever stayed closed!" Axel snapped at his brother.

"I guess that handicap runs in the family…" Roxas mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear, making both redheads turn angry stares on him.

"Oh just shut up and take your drink…" Axel growled before shoving a glass at Roxas.

"You already know I don't drink this crap Axel, why'd you bother? Or is all that hair over-heating your brain?" Roxas pushed the glass away.

"I know you don't drink that crap. I wouldn't have gotten you any beer anyway, you're underage jack ass. It's coke, why don't you pay attention before you mouth off next time." Axel snarled before turning to glare into his own glass.

It was too early in the evening for him to be this pissed with everyone. Yeah, so he deserved the smack to the head; but every other word out of everyone's mouth was less than endearing. Well, at least Demyx seemed to try to keep things in a lighter mood…but otherwise everyone was being kind of antagonistic.

Well, Zexion wasn't much different than his usual self…but he still seemed to be putting a bit more bite in his words than usual. He hadn't gotten much chance to talk to him before Reno, that asshole, had arrived; but he was sure that he was irritated with something. Then again, that wasn't all that surprising, what with the bad habit he'd picked up over the last year. Oh well, he'd figure it out later.

Right now he was more concerned with the ornery blond beside him. He was happy to see that he was now drinking the soda he'd been given with a slightly sheepish expression. He felt a little bad for snapping at him, but only a little. The brat was a smart ass, and the headache that was spreading from the lump on his head said it would be wrong to show remorse.

* * *

**A/N:** Hah, I just realized I didn't even get Roxas' pov into this bit...that must be why I never posted it back when I wrote this chunk...since I plan on trying to get everyone into a chapter unless it's too long. Oh well, if i manage to keep going he'll have some time in the next, so do not fear Roxy fans XP.

Anyway, I hope it poses some interest. I don't think I really mentioned it, but yeh, its one of those University-verse fics. So everyone is in a as of yet unnamed university lol, like sooo many KH fics I know XP. Anyway, yeh, hope you like, and I'll try to keep posting ^^ Love your reviews XD *hinthintwinkwink*


End file.
